Vida Nueva
by Sango Hale
Summary: La llegada de Emmett a la vida de Rosalie. Traducción.


_N/Sango: Tras mucho dejar este fandom, he vuelto con una traducción del francés sobre un fic de Rosalie y de Emmett. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis: los reviews son adorables y si hay algún fallo, de lo que sea, o cualquier frase que os parece extraña en español, __decídmelo que lo arreglaré enseguida._

_Muchísimas gracias y ahora, el fic =)_

**Título****:**Vida Nueva

**Autor****a:**Dinou

**Pareja****:**Rosalie/Emmett

**Rating****:** Todos los públicos

**Género****:** Romance

**Resumen:** La llegada de Emmett a la vida de Rosalie.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga de Twilight no me pertenecen. No recibo nada de dinero por escribir esta historia, simplemente la hago para entretenerme y divertir a los fans. Gracias por no demandarme.

**Notas de autor:** Fic escrito para el reto de "Vie d'avant" de la comunidad de LJ average_forks.

**Número de palabras:**1737 _(N/Sango: en el fic original en francés)_

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión: después que hubieran adoptado a Rosalie, se dieron cuenta de que la chica tenía muchos problemas a la hora de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Carlisle sabía que Rosalie había entendido que de todas formas hubiera acabado muerta, ya que si no la hubiera transformado, ahora su cuerpo yacería sin vida en aquella calle. Sin embargo, ella no cesaba en pensar en su anterior vida y en todo aquello que jamás podría tener: nunca sería capaz de concebir, nadie la llamaría mamá, no podría envejecer y pasar momentos con sus nietos, ni siquiera disfrutar de un marido con el que recordar viejos tiempos. Se lo había contado a Esme y ella la había escuchado, la había consolado y se había refugiado en ella para encontrar el calor que sólo una madre podía ofrecer.

No obstante, Rosalie se sentía oprimida, como si la vida que ahora llevaba después de haber conocido a los Cullen la limitara. Era una vampira capaz de controlarse y no necesitaba la presencia de Esme para no atacar a los humanos.

Fue una tarde cuando se levantó de la cama decidida para tratar de cambiar de mentalidad.

Corría a toda velocidad sin siquiera buscar nada de comida, sino para moverse durante un rato por el bosque cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio abordado repentinamente por el aullido de un hombre y el rugido de un oso, por lo que Rosalie dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección hacia donde escuchó el grito. No sabía por qué, simplemente, sentía que tenía que ir.

Cuando llegó, vio a un hombre herido cuya sangre brotaba sobre su rostro y la boca del oso a dos palmos de su cara, a punto de rematarlo. Rosalie no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra el oso. El animal no la vio venir, por lo que Rosalie lo derribó clavando sus colmillos justo en la carótida del mamífero, dejándolo seco.

Acto seguido se giró hacia el chico. No necesitaba tener los conocimientos de Carlisle para saber que él se encontraba tan mal, que era imposible salvarle la vida.

-Un ángel… eres un ángel… ¿ha venido a salvarme un ángel? –preguntó él en un susurro a la vez que Rosalie se inclinaba hacia él.

Le hacía daño creer que este hombre la tomara por un ángel. Rosalie, sin saber por qué, posó sus ojos en los de él. Sin sentirse atraída por su sangre a pesar de que estuviera impregnado de ella por todo el cuerpo, quiso salvarlo; darle una oportunidad de verlo sonreír y ser testigo de su mirada llena de vida. Salió de sus reflexiones cuando notó la mano del joven hombre rodear una suya.

-No me abandones, mi bonito ángel… Quédate conmigo hasta el final… -murmuró mientras notaba que iba muriendo poco a poco.

Rosalie no pudo contestarle pero había tomado una decisión fruto de la inconsciencia. Superado el tema de la sangre, se lo puso en la espalda y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, segura de que Carlisle lo fuera a salvar porque lo tenía que salvar. A pesar de su velocidad, tuvo la impresión de que los cincuenta quilómetros que los separaban de su destino eran interminables.

Aceleró el paso y, finalmente, llegó.

-¡Carlisle! –gritó.

Su padre adoptivo no se hizo de rogar.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosalie? ¿Qué es esto?

-Sálvalo –fue lo único que dijo sin responder ni hacer caso de las preguntas de Carlisle.

Carlisle auscultó velozmente al hombre.

-No puedo hacer nada, Rosalie.

-¡Claro que puedes! –le contradijo ella-. Sálvalo… como me salvaste a mí.

-Rosalie… Visto su estado, es muy probable que yo no pueda hacer nada –rebatió él intentado que ella entrara en razón.

-Te lo ruego… Sálvalo… Inténtalo… -dijo ella. Entonces, apareció Esme y se puso al lado de Rosalie para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Carlisle miró al miembro más joven de la familia para después fijarse en Esme, viendo la misma expresión de súplica en su mujer que en su hija. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así que llevó al hombre a una de las habitaciones de la casa y le mordió. Antes de que se quedara sin una gota de sangre o su corazón parara de latir, se obligó a detenerse. Una vez terminó, vio a Rosalie justo en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Sobrevivirá? –exigió saber la chica.

-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá –respondió besándola en la frente antes de ir a buscar a su mujer.

Entonces Rosalie entró en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano y dispuesta a esperar hasta que despertara. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar quién era.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward? –preguntó a su hermano.

-Saber cómo estás y si necesitas algo.

-Estoy bien. Lo único que necesito saber es que va a salvarse –confesó ella apretando más su mano contra la del chico.

-Escucho lo que piensa la gente, Rosalie, no puedo ver el futuro.

-¿Escuchas lo que él piensa?

-Está confuso pero creo que tu persona lo alivia.

-Gracias, Edward.

Edward se fue, dejándola sola.

Tres días pasaron y Rosalie se negó a abandonarle, ya que quería estar al lado de aquél que había decidido salvar en todo momento, rechazando incluso ir a cazar. No podía dejarle solo.

Al cuarto día, el hombre por fin recuperó la conciencia. Se encontraba en un sitio que no conocía, por lo que su instinto le dominó y se puso en posición de ataque.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama con dulzura y plantó su mirada en el joven hombre.

-No tengas miedo –le dijo con suavidad, sentándose. El resto de la familia se unió a ellos-. No te queremos hacer daño, te lo prometemos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió él.

-Un oso te atacó, moriste… y entonces yo le pedí… le pedí a mi padre que te salvara.

-Tú eres el ángel –terminó por decir él-. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no? ¿Tú eres el ángel del bosque?

-Me has tomado por un ángel pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso… Yo soy una vampira… y ahora, tú también eres un vampiro.

El hombre la miraba con dificultad para entender lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –quiso saber Rosalie.

-Emmett –contestó el chico-. ¿De verdad soy un vampiro? –preguntó él.

-Sí –respondió Carlisle interrumpiendo en la conversación-. Te lo explicaremos todo si quieres pero primero sería recomendable que te lleváramos a cazar.

-¿Puedo recibir las explicaciones al mismo tiempo que cazo? –exigió saber Emmett.

-De acuerdo, pues, te lo explicaremos por el camino –se mostró conforme Carlisle, tranquilo, sabiendo cómo un vampiro neófito no podría mantenerse estable.

Rosalie se quedó todo el tiempo a su lado, pendiente de lo que le tenían que explicar sobre su nuevo método de vida y sobre lo que era ahora. Tuvo problemas en controlar su sed y llegó a la conclusión de que la sangre de animal no le satisfacía y Carlisle y Esme no tuvieron otro remedio que ser pacientes y mostrarse compasivos, cuando tenían que ayudarle por haber cazado a algún humano. Rosalie se quedaba con él todas las noches para evitar que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Tras unos cuantos meses de convivencia con los Cullen, Emmett por fin aprendió a controlar su sed. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con Edward, consideraba a Esme y a Carlisle como si fueran sus padres y cada vez más se sentía más atraído por Rosalie, considerándola desde siempre como si fuera un ángel.

Más adelante, una noche que Rosalie estaba leyendo un libro estando a su lado, Emmett quiso atreverse con ella. Le arrebató el libro y dejó caer una mano contra la mejilla de la joven mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre, Emmett? –preguntó ella.

-Imago que no querrás esto –dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos desde hacía meses.

Para mayor sorpresa de Emmett, Rosalie respondió con mucha pasión al beso, ávida. Ni siquiera lo habían planeado, ni él ni ella, pero la pasión fue a más durante buena parte de la noche.

Cuando amaneció, Rosalie se encontraba abrazada a Emmett, aprovechando cada momento y apretujada contra Emmett después del acto físico del amor. Acariciaba con los dedos el pecho de su amante dedicando especial hincapié al lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Emmett. Este último le acariciaba la espalda y besaba la frente de Rosalie.

-Dime que me quieres –susurró Emmett en un suspiro.

Rosalie levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Emmett.

-Te quiero –contestó ella pegándose más contra él.

Emmett sonrió, tranquilo al no verse rechazado, y apartó reticente el cuerpo de Rosalie.

Cuando decidieron por fin unirse al resto de la familia, todos ellos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No dijeron nada pero no hacía falta. Después, fueron a sentarse cerca del ventanal para aprovechar el magnífico día soleado que hacía.

Emmett colocó la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Rosalie y se dedicó a apreciar su belleza. Rosalie, por su parte, pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida estos últimos meses, después de la transformación del chico y la maravillosa noche que compartió entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que Emmett era el único que podía hacerla feliz y que, si Carlisle no lo hubiera transformado, ella jamás hubiera alcanzado ese estado. Ahora acariciaba los cabellos de Emmett y le sonreía, puesto que su vida era mucho más bella tras su llegada.

Y por nada del mundo intercambiaría esa felicidad.

**Fin.**

**Espero que esta historia os haya gustado.**

**No dudéis en hacérmelo saber.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Dinou.**


End file.
